Kumai Yurina
Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) is a Japanese pop singer and idol managed by Up-Front Agency and part of Hello! Project. She is a member of Berryz Koubou. History Kumai Yurina was one of the 15 winners of the 2002 Hello! Project Kids auditon. In 2004, she was chosen as one of the members of Berryz Koubou. She is currently the tallest member in Berryz Koubou at 178cm (5'11") and sometimes a lead singer in the group. She is also the tallest member in Hello! Project. {C On 2009, she was chosen to promote rock band Base Ball Bear's new album, "(WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP" in a TV commercial that features only her, this is her first time doing a solo CM. Some fans speculated that one of the reasons Yurina might have been chosen is for her surname: Kumai = Kuma = Bear, other rumours also saying that Base Ball Bear found out about Berryz by checking out their CD's in a music store where Berryz were next to them. {C She also left a comment on the official BBB site: "Love&POP contains many up-tempo songs, and the whole album conveys a lot of power. My favorites are "Stairway Generation" and "Umi ni Naritai pt2! I had these on loop. I'd definitely like to go to their concert as well." Base Ball Bear is a Japanese rock band under EMI Music Japan. Since two days ago when the CM appeared on YouTube, a record of 12 million or more views and more than 80 comments. The majority of users left comments like Kumai-chan is "kirei" and "kawaii" written in English and Japanese. Profile *'Name': Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) *'Birthdate': 1993-08-03 *'Nickname': Yuri, Yurina, Kumai-chan *'Blood Type': B *'Birthplace': Kanagawa, Japan *'Height': 176cm Current Groups: *Hello! Project Kids (2002-) *Berryz Koubou (2004-) *Guardians 4 (2009-2010) *Tanpopo Pangoukigou (2009-) *Bello! (2009-) Shuffle Units: *H.P. All Stars (2004) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Purikura, collecting stickers, listening to music *'Special skill': Jump rope, unicycle *'Strong point': I don't really know, but my friends say, "You're bright and funny" *'Weak point': Natural airhead!? I can't get up in the mornings! *'Habit': Putting my hair behind my ears *'Favorite color': Light blue, white, orange, etc. I like black and brown clothes! *'Favorite flower': Hibiscus, baby's breath *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Bugs: bees, stink bug, praying mantis, horsefly. Birds: crows! *'Scared of': Monsters, fires, earthquakes *'Favorite movie': "Hotaru no Hoshi," "Koinu Dan no Monogatari," "Monsters, Inc." *'Favorite book': "Musume Monogatari," "Tottemo Minimoni," "Helen Keller" *'Favorite word': "HAPPY," "shiawase" (happiness), "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Summer *'Favorite food': Ice-cream, sushi rolls, nattou, yakiniku *'Least favorite food': Green peas, tomatoes, mayonnaise *'Favorite song': "Hare Ame Nochi Suki" (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi), "Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH" (ZYX), "FIRST KISS" (Aa!) *'Charm point': My tall height... haha Single Participated In Berryz Koubou * Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai * Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! * Piriri to Yukou! * Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ * Koi no Jubaku * Special Generation * Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? * 21ji Made no Cinderella * Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai * Jiriri Kiteru * Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND * Munasawagi Scarlet * VERY BEAUTY * Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba * Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi * Dschinghis Khan * Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance * MADAYADE * Dakishimete Dakishimete * Seishun Bus Guide/Rival * Ryuusei Boy/Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama * Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! / Otakebi Boy WAO! * Maji Bomber!! * Shining Power * Heroine ni Narou ka! * Ai no Dangan *Aa Yoru ga Akeru Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Suki na Senpai (好きな先輩) by Morning Musume *Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) by Tanpopo *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) by Matsuura Aya 2nd Event (2008.09.12) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY by Berryz Koubou *Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック浮かれモード) by Fujimoto Miki 3rd Event (2009.04.25) *Anshinkan (安心感) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.13) *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (笑っちゃおうよBOYFRIEND) by Berryz Koubou *Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色と) by Morning Musume *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) by Morning Musume *Itsuka Dokoka de. (いつかどこかで) by Guardians 4 *CLAP! by Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina Works Drama *2003-01 「リトル・ホスピタル」(Little Hospital), on TV Tokyo CM *2003.10 日本食肉消費総合センター *2009.08 Base Ball Bear アルバム「(WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP?」 Movies *2002 – Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *2004-07 ほたるの星 Hotaru no Hoshi (Fireflies River of Light) *2011.11.03 Oosama Game (王様ゲーム) Internet *Hello Pro Video Chat (Hello! Project on Flets) (2005-08-08) Photobooks *2007.08.29 Yurina *2009.07.27 FLOWERAGE *2010.12.17 Alo Hello! Kumai Yurina "KumaSpo!" Solo DVD's *2010.12.17 KumaSpo! *2011.12.23 one day in autumn Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::No matter what time of the day it is, we always say "Ohayou Gozaimasu" (good morning). It was difficult gettind used to this. :2. What has been the most impressive moment of your career?: ::Saitama Super Arena event; we were the youngest artists ever to appear at this venue. :3. What are your goals?: ::I want more recognition and want the group to become idols that everybody loves. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::I will be 66. I hope I am healthy and still young! Trivia *Has a older sister and younger brother *Has a dog named "Mint" *She is the tallest girl in all of Hello Project. *Her favorite artists are ayaka, Crystal Kay, UNJASH and Sakurazuka Yakkun. *The Berryz Koubou member she is closest to is Sudou Maasa *She claimed that her own name is a bit difficult to say. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Koi wo Shichaimashita! Tanpopo *She sometimes get to keep the change when it's 30 yen or so. And when her grandfather comes to visit, he sometimes give her 10 thousand. *In one of Berryz Koubou's DVD magazines, Kumai has claimed she wants to visit the country Belize. Also, Sugaya Risako said "I often share a hotel room with Kumai-chan. She sets an alarm clock, which rings really loud. Even though it is ringing really loud, she doesn't wake up at all. She always turns it to the maximum volume". *Natsuyaki Miyabi says Kumai's new nickname should be "tissues". *She has claimed that all the dance lessons they took (before they debuted with their first single "Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai") were the hardest things in her life. *She said that is important to keep the memories of past time with, for example, an album. To her, that and her family and friends are all precious. *Since she likes fireworks, she wants to make a firework with the words "Berryz Koubou". *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Japanese Language and her favorite food is Kinakomochi. *Tanaka Reina once said that if she could be any Hello! Project member she would be Yurina, because she "Would like to see everyone from a higher line of sight." *In Yorosen, she taught Berryz Koubou about fashion. External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 熊井友理奈 | English: Yurina Kumai *Kumai Yurina Serend Blog Category:Berryz Kobo Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:2002 Auditions Category:Guardians 4 Category:Tanpopo Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi